The Way It Should Have Ended
by Kal-El
Summary: Pacey and Joey are getting Married, but they have a surprise for two people close to them, Dawson and Gretchen. P/J and D/G
1. Attendants

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just wanted to write a little better ending for the show, in my opinion.  
  
A/N: I don't know about the rest of you, but I was fairly disappointed with the way they left things in the DC finale. BTW, there will be spoilers for booku episodes, including the finale, in this story. You have been warned. Now, on with the show.  
  
The door to Joey and Pacey's NYC apartment swung open as someone came lumbering into the room, carrying two large boxes.  
  
"Pacey, is that you?" Joey's voice resonated from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I've got the invitations here." Pacey set the boxes down on the coffee table as Joey joined him in front of the couch. "So, I guess it's official, we're doing this thing in capeside."  
  
"You bet," Joey smiled and wrapped her arms around Pacy. "It'll be easy for everyone to be there, including Jen."  
  
"I miss her too, Jo," Pacey said as he squeezed her tighter in his arms. It had been almost a year since Jen had lost her battle with a heart defect, leaving behind a daughter who was being raised by Jen's gay best friend, Jack, and his boyfriend, Pacey's brother, Doug. "I'm just not so sure about the rest of my family."  
  
"Don't be silly, your parents love me. I'm your mother's little Joanna." Joey released Pacey and sat down on the couch before reaching over to grab on of the boxes.  
  
"Ha, ha. Think you're funny, eh?" Pacey joined her and grabbed the other box. "Any idea who you're going to ask to be your Maid of Honor?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that. I was in the kitchen thinking about it before you came home. I think I've got it narrowed down to two people. On one hand, I've got Bessie, but on the other, I've got someone close to both of us, who has always supported our relationship completely, even the first time around." Joey seemed apprehensive as she was about to mention the second choice.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Pacey had stopped opening his box and was entirely focused on Joey now.  
  
"Your sister, Gretchen." Joey paused to take in Pacey's reaction. "I know that neither one of us has talked to her in a while, but your mom told me that she just got a job as a columnist for a startup entertainment magazine in L.A. Wouldn't it be great to have her stand up with us?"  
  
Pacey started to smile, that sinister but loving Pacey smile that all too often preceded some wisecrack remark, often directed at Joey. "It could definitely make things interesting, seeing as how I just decided, today, on who I want to be my Best Man."  
  
"No.you're kidding me. Dawson?!" Joey finished Pacey's thought for him. "Have they even seen each other since senior year?"  
  
"From what I gather, no, though in the last conversation I had with her, his name did come up a couple times, same on his end." Pacey's smile had significantly widened as the thought began to swim through his brain. "Which one should we call first?"  
  
They both made a mad-dash for the phone, Joey managed to beat Pacey and was already dialing Gretchen's new number which she had written on a piece of paper next to the phone. Gretchen was surprised to say the least, be she quickly agreed. She asked who was going to stand up with Pacey, but Joey lied and said they hadn't decided yet. When they hung up, Pacey dialed Dawson's number and had a very similar conversation, and again they lied. When all was done, the two of them collapsed together on the couch, quite satisfied with themselves. 


	2. Travel Arrangements

As Joey and Pacey were basking in the glow of their plot, Dawson was sitting in his office at his production studio, contemplating what had just happened. In the past year, he had lost Jen, seen Pacey and Joey get back together, and almost finished the first two seasons of his startlingly successful television show, The Creek. All that, and he still couldn't get used to how different things had become in his life. He had success, and friends, but he still felt lonely, like something was missing in his life. It seemed like everyone in his life had someone to love, his mom had just remarried, Jack had Doug, and Joey and Pacey had each other. Sure, he'd been on dates, and there were plenty of women knocking practically knocking down his door, mostly all aspiring actresses hoping for a role in his next production, or a chance for a recurring role in The Creek. Actually, one of them held out some promise to play the character that represented Andy, but other than that he was absolutely not interested in any of them. Well, whatever was going to happen in his life, right now he had some travel plans to make.  
  
"Daphne, could you get Chuck on the phone. I need to make some travel arrangements." Dawson called out to his assistant, who came scampering into the room.  
  
"Sure thing, where you headed?" The petite brunette asked as she smoothed out her skirt. No doubt she had been playing around with James, one of the grips from The Creek.  
  
"Capeside, I've got a wedding to go to." He smiled at her attempts to correct her disheveled appearance. "Why don't you just get me Chuck, and then you and James can take off for the evening."  
  
Daphne's cheeks grew red as she turned to exit the office. Moments later, Dawson was on the phone with Chuck, planning for the trip to Capeside. He figured he'd head back a week before the wedding. It would give him some time to check in with everybody and spend some time with his mother and sister.  
  
At the same time, on the other side of LA, Gretchen was doing almost the exact same thing as Dawson. She sat in front of her computer, staring at Travelocity.com, trying to find the best fare to Boston. The only problem was that the best fare available was for one week earlier than she needed to be there, and her Boss had just given her an assignment for the day the flight left. She was supposed to interview some young, new producer, but she had yet to learn whom. Oh well, she thought, A week will give me some time visit some people I haven't seen in a long time.  
  
Just as she finished making the reservation, her phone rang. It was her boss, Linda. "Yeah, boss."  
  
"I just got a call on that interview you were supposed to do next month, and we're going to have to postpone it. Seems the subject just found out he has to leave town for a week."  
  
Gretchen couldn't help but grin at the news. "That's kind of fortuitous. I was just about to call you and tell you that I needed to reschedule the interview so that I can go home for my brother's wedding."  
  
"That worked out well then. His office wanted to reschedule for the Wednesday of the following week. Does that work for you?"  
  
"I'm good with that," Gretchen replied, unable to believe her luck. What were the odds that her first interview subject, whom she was going to have to postpone, would have to leave town at the same time she did? "I'll see you tomorrow, Linda."  
  
"Later, Gretch."  
  
Gretchen hung up the phone and printed off her confirmation information for her flight. Then, she wrote a short e-mail to Joey, letting her know when she would be arriving. Without a doubt, Gretchen knew that it would be an interesting trip. At the same time, back in Dawson's office he was doing to same thing. 


	3. The Conspiracy

Joey rolled out of bed and glanced over at her clock. It was 11:00am and she and Pacey were both still in bed. They'd been up until about 4:00am addressing and sealing wedding invitations before giving up and going to bed. She reached over and nudged her sleeping fiancé.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead." The only response she got was a groan. "Your promised Mike you'd catch the early afternoon train to Capeside and check in on the Ice House."  
  
"Did I?" Pace rolled over and opened his eyes, beginning to rub them as Joey got out of bed and put on her robe. "Are you sure?"  
  
Joey just stopped and stared at him, hand on her hip, her mouth in a scowl. "Yes, and you can take some of these invitations with you, save some postage."  
  
"If you insist." Pacey threw aside the covers and slid out of the bed. As he did so, Joey smile and made her way out into the living room as Pacey headed for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Pacey entered the living room to find Joey seated on the couch with her laptop, laughing under her breath. "What's got you so tickled this morning?"  
  
"I just checked my e-mail, and I got one from both Dawson and Gretchen, letting us know when they were going to be getting here." She motioned for him to join her on the couch. "The reason I'm laughing, is this."  
  
Pacey sat down next to Joey and looked at her computer screen. There were two windows open, one the e-mail from Gretchen, the other the one from Dawson. Pacey quickly read both of them, and looked at Joey. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"That was what I thought. I don't think this could have worked out better. They're going to have a 4 and a half hour flight out here and then a whole week once they get here before we even get to the wedding." Joey slipped one of her arms through Pacey's.  
  
"Don't you find this a little strange?" Pacey turned to face Joey. "I mean, us trying to put them together is one thing, but we didn't really have anything to do with this. What are the odds?"  
  
Joey just shrugged her shoulders. "If I had to guess, I'd say not too good, but then again, it's Dawson and Gretchen we're talking about here. What were the odds they'd have gotten together the first time?"  
  
"True." Pacey released Joey's arm and stood up. "I better get going if I'm going to make the 1:00pm train. I should be home around 10:00 tonight."  
  
Joey stood with him and gave him a kiss and a hug. "Actually, you know what.give me a couple minutes and I'll go with you. I've got some wedding stuff I need to finalize with Bessie and Gayle."  
  
Pacey agreed and twenty minutes later, they were in a cab on their way to the train station. Then two hours later, they were stepping off the train Capeside. They hadn't been there since Christmas, and it felt good to be home. Joey had called Bessie when there were almost to the Capeside station, so she was there to meet them. She greeted them both with hugs and they quickly loaded into her car.  
  
"Bess, could you just drop me off at the Ice House, I've got some stuff there that I need to take care of." Pacey was sitting in the backseat, while Joey and Bessie were in the front.  
  
"No problem, Pace. What about you , Joey."  
  
"I'll just head back to the B&B with you. There some last-minute stuff about the wedding that I want to discuss with you, and then I've got to go see Gayle." Joey was looking through her purse for something.  
  
A couple of minutes later, they were dropping Pacey off at the restaurant and heading on to the Potter B&B. When they arrived, Joey and Bessie made there way into the kitchen. Brody still hadn't brought Alexander home from school, so they had the entire place to themselves.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Bessie asked as she opened the refrigerator to get herself a soda.  
  
Joey took a seat at the kitchen table and fiddled with here phone. "It's nothing, really, Bess. Just something I realized the other day. Dad's still in prison, and that means that I don't have anyone to give me away at the wedding."  
  
Bessie joined her sister at the table. "I'm sure Brody would be more than happy to do it."  
  
"I know that, Bessie, but that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
"Who were you thinking of?"  
  
"Well, I was going to ask Dawson, but I can't now, he's going to be Pacey's best man. I was wondering if you and Gayle would consider doing it." Joey looked up to see her sister's face. A tear was beginning to roll down her cheek.  
  
"I'd love to, sis. And I'm sure Gayle would too." She reached across the table and gave her sister a great big hug. "Why don't you go over there and ask her?  
  
"I think I will." Joey released her sister and stood up to leave. Five minutes later, she found herself across the creek and standing in front of Gayle's door. She knocked and heard little feet running towards the door.  
  
The door swung open and Joey was greeted by Dawson's little sister, Lilly. "Joey! Mom! It's Joey!"  
  
Gayle came around the corner, a large smile on her face as she saw Joey standing in the doorway. "Well, silly, why don't we let her in?" "Yeah, right." Lilly grabbed Joey's hand and pulled her into the foyer. "You wanna see me dollies, Joey?"  
  
Joey smiled at the little blonde headed girl. "That sound like fun, but first I need to talk to your mother."  
  
"Lilly, dear, why don't you go get our your dollies and Joey and I will talk. Then she can come play with you."  
  
Lilly smiled and ran up the stairs to her room as Joey and Gayle made their way into the living room. Gayle sat down next to Joey and asked, "What was it you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I just talked to Bessie about this, and she was really happy about it, but now I've got to ask you. Would you be willing to walk me down the aisle at my wedding to Pacey?"  
  
Joey looked at Gayle's face and was greeted with a look, just like Bessie's had been, before Gayle leaned over to hug her. "You had to ask?"  
  
They both sat there crying for just a little while, before Joey said something else. "I don't know if he's told you yet, but Dawson is going to be the Best Man."  
  
"That's good to hear. But if Bessie and I are walking you down the aisle, then who's going to be standing up with you?"  
  
"Ahh.there's another surprise. Pacey's sister, Gretchen." Joey smiled at the look that crossed Gayle's face at her statement.  
  
"But those two haven't even seen each other since."  
  
Joey finished the sentence for her, ".Gretchen went back to school at the end of our Senior year."  
  
"Do they know?"  
  
"No, were trying to keep it a secret until they get here." Joey was now smiling broadly again. "Now, before you start worrying, it will be great. They're both living in LA now, Gretchen just got a job working for a new industry magazine, so they won't have separate again after the wedding."  
  
Gayle smiled slightly at this. "This might just work."  
  
"We'll need your help though. With Pacey and I at the B&B, and Andy and her husband, we're going to need a place for Gretchen and Dawson to stay. We were hoping it could be here."  
  
"I don't see why not. We've got an extra room, along with Dawson's room. That should work fine." "Great. It should make for an interesting week, at the least." Joey and Gayle smiled at each other and started to laugh a little bit. 


	4. The Trip

It had been three weeks since Dawson had agreed to be Pacey's best man, and Dawson found himself at LAX, waiting to board the plane that would take him home to watch his childhood best friends get married. He sat at the gate, reading the latest copy of a new magazine called The Backlot. He was supposed to have an interview with one of their columnists today, but he'd had to cancel it the day he made his travel reservations. He finished the article he was currently reading, on the adoption rate of digital projection technologies in the countries theatres, and looked at the byline to see who had written it. He wanted to make sure he complimented the writer when he met with that columnist next week. To say he was shocked by what he saw was an understatement.  
  
"Gretchen Witter." Dawson whispered to himself, putting the magazine down in his lap. What came next was even more of a shock. He looked across the waiting area to see Gretchen standing there, looking around for a place to sit.  
  
She saw him at almost the exact same moment, and smile spread across her face. She crossed over to him and he stood to give her a hug. She was the first one to speak, "Oh my gosh, what a surprise to see you here. You going home for the wedding, too?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are too," Dawson responded, with a great big grin on his face. "I didn't even know you were living out here. How long have you been in town?"  
  
"Only about four weeks. Actually, more like one, I've been on the road, checking out theatres around the country." They were both still holding each others' arms.  
  
"I know. I just finished reading your article. It was great." He reached down for the copy of Backlot that was in his chair. "So you did it, you became a writer."  
  
"Yeah, and I hear you haven't done to bad for yourself either, Mr. Bigshot, Producer/Director." Gretchen laughed at her own comment, watching the expression on Dawson's face. "Can't say I've seen your show, personally. Before I got this new job, I had one that worked me nearly sixty hours a week. Can't say that I had tie for TV."  
  
"No, I'd guess not." Dawson sat down and invited Gretchen to join him. "Man, I can't believe your actually living in LA now. How weird is that?"  
  
"I know. I was convinced I'd never make it out of Massachusets, let alone the East Coast." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But I always new you would."  
  
"I don't know that I would have, if it hadn't been for you and Mr. Brooks. The two of you got me making movies again, restored my faith in my own creativity." Dawson paused. "Then when my father entered my documentary on Brooks in a film festival in New Hampshire just before he died."  
  
Gretchen interrupted him, "I was really sorry to hear about your dad. I'm sorry that I never called you. I'm sorry that we didn't keep in touch more after I left. It just seemed like."  
  
This time it was Dawson's turn to interrupt, ".like it would hurt too much. Yeah, I think so too. We needed time to grow, take our separate paths. I'll tell you this though, I think I could have used your ever-present optimism during a few stretches there."  
  
"Yeah, there were a few time I could have used your vast life-knowledge and understanding as well." She reached into her purse and pulled out her boarding pass. "So, where are you sitting on the plane?"  
  
"Well, I'm in first class, Row 3, Seat D." He watched as a smile spread across Gretchen's face. "What's so funny."  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that it looks like we're going to have to put up with each other for the entire flight." She showed him her boarding pass- Row 3, Seat C. "Think you can handle that, Mr. Leery?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll manage." The both laughed as a voice announced that it was time for their flight to start boarding. First Class passengers were first, so the two of them grabbed their carry-on bags and made their way to the gate.  
  
Once they got on the plane, they did some more catching up, replaying the past seven years of their lives apart, at least the more interesting parts. Gretchen had finished school around the same time that Dawson was finishing his movie that all his friends helped him make, and that allowed him to boss Todd around for a change. From there, she went to work the newspaper that she'd been working for up until just a little over a month earlier. She was doing some writing for the entertainment section when Linda approached her about working for Backlot. It didn't take long for the two of them to figure out that It was Dawson who Gretchen was supposed to be interviewing, and that made both of them laugh. Not long after takeoff, Dawson asked Gretchen if she wanted to see some Creek episodes. She said sure, and he fired up his G6 powerbook and the two of them spent the rest of the flight watching and laughing at the actors attempting to portray things they both remembered vividly.  
  
About four hours later they were on the ground in Boston, and decided it would make more sense just to get one rental car, since they were going to the same place and would be returning at the same time. On the way to Capeside, they talked about what Gretchen thought of the show so far, and Dawson recapped where things were heading in the second season. By the time they reached Dawson's mom's house, they were already brainstorming into seasons three and four. Dawson had called home to let his mom know when he was going to be arriving and told her about Gretchen. Then his mom informed him about the plans that she and Joey had decided on, to have Gretchen and him stay at her house since the B&B was going to be full with Joey and Pacey and Andy and Tom. When they pulled in at the house, Joey and Pacey were sitting on front porch, waiting for them.  
  
They both greeted Dawson and Gretchen, Pacey choosing to speak first. "I see you guys decided carpool."  
  
Gretchen laughed a little, and smiled. "Yeah, we didn't see any sense in renting two cars. Besides, between the flight and the drive, I think we've managed to completely catch up."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Dawson. "Besides, it's not everyday that I get to ride in a car with a beautiful woman."  
  
Gretchen turned to look at him. "Yeah, right. I'm sure you've got tons of girls falling all over themselves to go out with you."  
  
Dawson started to reply, but Joey beat him to it. "Actually, Dawson told me just a couple weeks ago, that it's become incredibly difficult to find a decent date since The Creek has become such a success."  
  
Dawson just nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, you guys want some help carrying your stuff. I figured after we got you all settle in here at Chateau Leery, we'd head on over the Ice House for a bite to eat." Pacey walked over the rental car and started to unload the luggage. An hour later, the four of them were at the Ice House having dinner at catching up. They made plans to meet the next day so that Dawson could get fitted for his tux and Gretchen for her dress, and then said goodnight and then parted ways, Pacey and Joey returning to the Potter B&B and Gretchen and Dawson to Dawson's mom's.  
  
When Gretchen and Dawson reached the house, they decided to go up to Dawson's room and finish watching episodes of the Creek. However, neither of them made it all the way through and ended up falling asleep on Dawson's bed, Gretchen's head on Dawson's shoulder. 


	5. Fittings

Gretchen was confused when she first woke up. She wasn't quite sure where she was, but then she looked over and saw Dawson asleep next to her, her head still on his shoulder. Then she remembered watching Creek episodes. They must have fallen asleep. As she lay there, looking at him, she realized how much he had changed, from the high school senior she had dated six years ago. He was more grown up, slightly bigger, but in an in-shape kind of way. She could tell that he hadn't adopted the vegetarian lifestyle she had come to learn was so popular among the Hollywood set. His hair was still blond and somewhat long. Soon, she realized that his arm was around her. She had to admit, that she missed this, not so much Dawson, as having someone hold her while they slept. Things had been so crazy with work for the past six years that a social life was pretty much out of the question, and after her experience before leaving school the first time, she didn't desire a purely sexual relationship anymore. It was odd, she thought, that this was the first time they'd spent the night together in his room, of course, there was that time on the beach when Dawson decided it would be a good idea to take a road trip on Ditch day, only to have his jeep get a flat tire, and they didn't have any money to get a new one. They'd almost slept together that night, but they never did. That was something that Gretchen later found herself regretting. Finally she tried to get up without waking him, but she failed.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." Gretchen smiled up at him as he opened his eyes for the first time. "I guess we fell asleep watching your show last night."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we did," Dawson replied, taking his arm from around her and trying to stretch. "What time is it?"  
  
Gretchen looked at her watch. "A little after nine. Why, got someplace to be?"  
  
"Nope, just wondered." He paused to sniff the air. "Smells like someone's fixing breakfast."  
  
At that moment, they both heard Lilly yell from the kitchen, "Dawson! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Gretchen hopped up off the bed and made her way towards the door. "You coming?"  
  
Dawson didn't respond, he just got up and made his way towards the door. They both sauntered down the stairs to find Gayle's new husband at the stove, fixing pancakes, and Lilly sitting at the table working on one.  
  
Dawson spotted his mother at the refrigerator, getting out a carton of milk. "Good morning, mom."  
  
"Good morning, honey, Gretchen," Gayle replied, pouring four glasses of milk. "I take it you two fell asleep watching TV last night?"  
  
Dawson and Gretchen looked at each other, realizing they were still wearing the same clothes they'd had on when they arrived the day before. After some subdued laughter, they both joined Lilly at the table, and fixed their own plates of pancakes.  
  
A few minutes later, when both Gayle and her husband had joined everyone else at the table, Dawson asked his mother something that had been on his mind since the previous evening, "Mom, did you know that Gretchen and I were going to be the attendants at Joey and Pacey's wedding?"  
  
Gayle hesitated a little bit before answering, "Yes, but I didn't tell you because they wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"It sure was a surprise, Gayle," Gretchen chimed in as she reached across the table for some bacon. "I nearly fell out of my chair last night when they told us."  
  
"Joey said that you and Bessie are going to walk her down the aisle," Dawson continued. "I had wondered who was going to do that."  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't hardly believe it when she asked me." Gayle took a deep breath. "We both cried like babies for about five minutes."  
  
Everyone smiled and laughed a little bit at this, and continued eating there food for a while, until Gayle interrupted again, "So what are the plans for today?"  
  
Gretchen and Dawson looked at each other, Dawson decided to speak first, "Well, we're going to do some fittings and go check out the church with Joey and Pacey. After that, I don't thing we have any plans."  
  
"Good," Gayle responded. "I was wondering if the two of you could watch Lilly for us this evening, so we can have a night out. It's our anniversary."  
  
"Jeez. I completely forgot about that, Mom." Dawson glanced at Gretchen; she nodded. "Of course we'll watch Lilly for you."  
  
"Thank you both so much."  
  
"No problem, Gayle. Besides, it will give me a chance to get to know this little girl. The last time I saw her, she was just a newborn." Gretchen replied.  
  
That was pretty much the end of breakfast conversation. After breakfast, Dawson and Gretchen called Joey and Pacey to make sure that they were still on for the fittings and set off to meet them. Gretchen and Joey went to the dress shop for theirs and Pacey and Dawson headed for the men's clothier. It wasn't long after they had separated from the boys that Joey started asking Gretchen questions.  
  
"So, Gretchen. What's it like seeing Dawson again after all this time?"  
  
"I have to admit, when I first saw him at the Airport in LA, I was nervous. I thought that things would be awkward, but you know what, they really aren't. It was like we'd never lost track of each other."  
  
Joey smiled. "So things went well with the reunion. What did the two of you do after you left the Ice House last night?"  
  
Gretchen looked at her feet, and then at Joey, fairly sure of where this was all headed. "We went back to the house and watched some episodes of The Creek until we fell asleep."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Yeah," Gretchen paused, looking away from Joey. "When I woke up this morning, my head was on his shoulder, and his arm was around me."  
  
Gretchen didn't see the huge grin that was spreading across Joey's face, but disappeared when Gretchen turned to face her.  
  
"It was really nice." Gretchen was now the one with the big grin on her face. "It's funny to admit it, but it was really nice to have him hold me again."  
  
They'd just arrived at the dress shop when Gretchen said that. That was the last they talked about Dawson. While they were doing the fitting, their conversation drifted more towards the wedding ceremony and decorations and away from the men, who were off doing their own thing.  
  
At the other end of Main Street, Dawson and Pacey found themselves standing in front of mirrors, while some people were taking measurements and making adjustments to the clothes that either of them work. After some small talk about why Pacey had picked Dawson to be his best man, Pacey decided it was time to broach the topic of his sister.  
  
"So, what was it like seeing Gretchen again?" Pacey managed, while the seamstress adjusted the hem of his pants again.  
  
"It was weird, Pace." Dawson was having similar actions made on cuff of his jacket. "I wasn't even sure it was her at first. She looked so much more beautiful than I even remembered. And that's saying a lot, considering how much I worshiped her when she was in high school."  
  
"I'm glad the two of you are getting along after all these years apart."  
  
"Me too, Pace, me too." Dawson smiled into the mirror. "It was really nice waking up next to her this morning."  
  
Pacey nearly fell off the pedestal he was standing on, causing the seamstress to fall over. "What!"  
  
"Nothing like that Pacey, we just fell asleep watching some old episodes of The Creek." Dawson tried to suppress laughter as Pacey helped the poor seamstress up off the floor. "I just hadn't realized how much I missed waking up next to someone."  
  
"Do you think you still have feelings for her?"  
  
Dawson's response was almost immediate, "Of course I still have feelings for her. They pretty much haven't changed that since I was thirteen."  
  
"Have you told her this?" The seamstress was back at Pacey's pant legs again, though she seemed a bit shaken.  
  
"Are you crazy. Things are going so well, I don't want to screw things up." Dawson looked over at Pacey. "It didn't work, remember, her and me."  
  
"You're forgetting, though, Dawson. It didn't not work because you two didn't love each other, it didn't work because you two were headed in to different directions down entirely different paths. That's enough to tear any couple apart. But look at Joey and I, and our split wasn't nearly as amicable as yours and Gretchen's."  
  
Dawson stood silent for a moment, thinking about what Pacey just said. "I still don't know, Pace. It's been so long, and I have no idea if she still has any of the same feelings for me."  
  
"Dawson, I'm going to give you the same advice that Jen gave me. You're never going to know unless you tell her how you feel, so, ante up."  
  
Dawson slowly nodded at what Pacey said, as the seamstress working on his tux triumphantly announced that she was finished. A few minutes later, he and Pacey were paying for the alterations and on their way to meet the girls for lunch at Leery's Fresh Fish. 


	6. Adventures in Babysitting

Lunch heard no more about Dawson and Gretchen from either Pacey or Joey, but rather, Dawson entertained them all with stories of the daily drama on the set of the Creek, and how the actress he'd cast to play the cradle- robbing English teacher was actually robbing the cradle, she'd been sleeping with the actor he cast to play his own alter ego. Everyone thought it was a fairly ironic twist to what became one of the stranger episodes in their melodramatic lives. Well, at least it all made good TV. After lunch, they all went to look at the church where the grand event would be taking place. Everything seemed to be coming along fine with the plans for the ceremony, and Joey shared her elaborate vision for how the sanctuary would look for the ceremony on Saturday with Gretchen, while the guys checked out the small chapel located just off the sanctuary that would serve as their dressing room on the big day.  
  
"So, what do you all have planned for tonight?" Pacey was relaxing in one of the room's many folding chairs.  
  
"Actually, we're babysitting my sister, while my mom and Tom go out for their anniversary." Dawson found himself examining every facet of lighting in the room, envisioning where he would place cameras and position actors to get the best shot.  
  
"That should be fun; you'll get to spend the evening together, with no expectations or need for pretenses. Good job, man." Pacey smiled as Dawson joined him in one of the other seats.  
  
"Yeah, real quality time. Babysitting is not my idea of a date."  
  
Pacey smiled at his best friend. "Yeah, well, we'll see. Remember what happened the last time the two of you tried to entertain kids?"  
  
Dawson sat for a vacant expression on his face for a couple moments, a look of realization finally dawning on his face. "You're eighteenth birthday party, when you caught us making out on the couch in your parents' basement."  
  
"Right you are, my friend. Not one of the more pleasant moments in my life, I must say, but it definitely bodes well for the two of you."  
  
At the same time, in the sanctuary, the girls had finally stopped picturing how the sanctuary would look in a few days, and found themselves sitting in one of the front pews, talking. They talked about what Gretchen and Dawson had planned for the evening, and Joey was similarly insinuative to Pacey about what the night might hold for them. At first, Gretchen took things in stride, but she began to grow noticeably uncomfortable, until she finally said something.  
  
"How did you know, Jo?"  
  
"How did I know what?" Joey responded, unsure of where this was headed.  
  
"That you and Pacey were supposed to be together."  
  
"That's a funny, and yet profoundly sad story." Joey paused, checking to see if Gretchen wanted to actually hear the story. It appeared that she did. "It started a year ago, today. We were at Gayle's wedding reception, and Pacey and I were dancing, when this married woman he'd been having an affair with showed up. He'd been beat-up by the lady's husband and some of his friends the night before and wanted nothing further to do with her, so he asked me to do him a favor, and then he laid the biggest kiss on me. I about passed out."  
  
Gretchen just nodded her head, so Joey continued, "Moments later, Jen was unconscious on the dance floor, and everything got all confused in my head. The next day, I went in to talk to Jen, and she was the one that told me I had to go for it, and stop running away from love like I had been for the past six years. She knew that it was Pacey, even though she never said it."  
  
All that Gretchen could manage was a hushed, "Wow."  
  
"Now, don't get upset with me, Gretchen, but I'm going to give you some advice. Quit running, you can be happier than you ever thought was possible, and I'm living proof of that."  
  
Gretchen only looked at Joey, unsure of what to say. After a couple of contemplative minutes, Joey got up and helped Gretchen to her feet at which point they went to find the guys and head back to their respective places of temporary residence. Dawson and Gretchen got back to the house at around 5:00pm, just in time to see Gayle and Tom off to their anniversary night out. The moment they were out the door, Lilly was all over Dawson and Gretchen. She wanted to go into town to get something to eat. They both considered it for a little bit, wanting to make her sweat, but then agreed, so they set off for town.  
  
When they arrived in downtown Capeside, they headed for the old diner for some supper.  
  
"So, what can I get for you three?" The very young waitress, Dawson didn't think she could have been more than seventeen, pencil and order pad in hand, asked them just after they'd sat down.  
  
"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger and fries, with a strawberry milkshake to drink." Dawson ordered first.  
  
The waitress then turned to Gretchen. "I'll have the same, only make mine a chocolate shake, and I'll also need a cup of coffee, black."  
  
"What about your little girl, what will she have?" The waitress asked, looking from Gretchen and Dawson to Lilly.  
  
"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries," responded Lilly, noticing the look of bewilderment on her brother and Gretchen's faces.  
  
Gretchen finally said something. "She's not our little girl."  
  
"She's my little sister," finished Dawson.  
  
"Oh," replied the waitress, her cheeks beginning to tint slightly. "You two just make such a cute couple, I just assumed. I'm sorry."  
  
Dawson noted the waitress' embarrassment and smiled at her. "Don't worry. You just surprised us."  
  
Gretchen joined in. "If it makes you feel any better, we used to be a couple."  
  
The waitress smiled, uneasily, before saying anything, "I'll have your coffee and some glasses of water out after I put in your order."  
  
Gretchen and Dawson looked at each other as the waitress walked away, each trying to suppress slight laughter. The rest of the meal passed fairly uneventfully, the two of them spent most of it laughing and joking with Lilly. It was around six when they left the diner.  
  
"Hey, Lilly, do you want to go see a movie at the Rialto?" Dawson asked, pointing across the street at the Lighted Marquee showing the new releases. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is playing."  
  
Lilly jumped up and down. "Yes!"  
  
"Ok, then lets go. I've been wanting to see that movie ever since the book came out. It was one of the first things I ever reviewed for the newspaper. I loved it." Gretchen took Lilly by the hand and led her across the street. Dawson trailed behind them, smiling, watching Gretchen's hair sway as she and Lilly ran over to the box office.  
  
Almost three hours later, the three emerged from the theatre, Dawson was carrying Lilly, who was crying slightly into her shoulder. The movie ended just like the book, and Lilly had been crying since then. By the time the got back to the car, Lilly was asleep, so Dawson strapped her into the backseat and they drove quietly home. When they reached the house, Dawson carried Lilly in and laid her down in her bed. After he was sure she was all tucked in, he went back downstairs, where he found Gretchen sitting on the couch, in front of a newly lit fire.  
  
"I had fun tonight," Gretchen greeted Dawson as he joined her on the couch.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"I nearly died when that woman thought that Lilly was our daughter." Gretchen paused. "Do I really look that old?"  
  
"Of course not. You're even more beautiful now than you were eight years ago." Dawson reached over and put his hand on hers. She didn't try to move it away.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Of course I do. I've been wanting to tell you that ever since I saw you at the airport. I just wasn't sure how you'd take it." Dawson scooted closer to her, taking her hand in both of his. "There's something else I've been wanting to say to you for almost as long, but I'm even less sure of whether I should."  
  
"What is it?" Gretchen asked, her eyes now fixed on Dawson's.  
  
"I've never stopped loving you, Gretchen. I'd forgotten about it, with all the time and distance between us, but when you walked into that gate at LAX, it all came rushing back to me." Dawson paused, to allow Gretchen time to react.  
  
At first, there was no reaction. Gretchen just sat there, a small smile and what looked like a single tear on her face. Then, she picked up her other hand and placed it on top of Dawson's and hers. After this, she finally spoke, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that."  
  
Dawson moved one of his hands up to hold against Gretchen's cheek. "I've been in love with you since I was thirteen years old, before Joey, before Jen, and before I even knew what it mean to be in love. Those few months we had together during my senior year were some of the purest, most wonderful times in my life. It broke my heart when you left, but I knew it was the right thing to do. We both had our mountains to conquer, our own roads to travel."  
  
Gretchen smiled and picked up there, "And look where they've led us, right back here, together."  
  
The sat there, both just staring into each others' eyes, Dawson occasionally wiping a tear from one of Gretchen's cheeks. They then leaned in and kissed. It was light, and loving. It was closed-mouth, but lasted for several moments. But then, the front door open and Gayle and Tom walked into the living room.  
  
"So, how was your evening?" Gayle asked her son and Gretchen as she hung up her coat.  
  
Gretchen and Dawson had separated somewhat when they heard the door open. They weren't entirely sure why, but they both wanted to make sure they knew what was happening before they told anyone about it.  
  
"It was nice, Mom, very nice." 


	7. Heartfelt Revelations

Gayle and Tom didn't stay to talk to Dawson and Gretchen for very long. They seemed to be really tired, but Dawson was sure that it was just a ruse, and thought it would be a good idea to give them some time alone.  
  
"Do you want to take a walk?" Dawson asked Gretchen as Gayle and Tom retreated upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
Gretchen smiled at Dawson as she reached her hand out to his which was outstretched in front of him. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."  
  
The two of them walked out the front door of Dawson's house and down out to the street that ran in front of it and the old house where Jen and Gran used to live. They didn't say anything at first, they just held hands and walked. Finally, Gretchen broke the silence.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," Dawson replied as they continued to walk down the empty road. "I told you how I feel about you. How do you feel about me?"  
  
Gretchen stopped in her tracks. "I had thought I'd made myself abundantly clear with that embarrassing display back there on that couch. I'm still in love with you too, Dawson."  
  
A large smile appeared on Dawson's face, and he reached out a hand to brush some loose hair out of Gretchen's face before cupping her chin with his fingers. He leaned down and gave her another light kiss, and then turned them both to head back to his mother's house. On the way back, he had his arm around her, trying to keep her warm on a surprisingly chilly evening. He looked at his watch. It was nearly midnight by the time they got back to the house.  
  
"Do you want to go upstairs and talk?" Dawson asked once they gotten back inside.  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."  
  
They made their way up the stairs and into Dawson's room, where they both sat down on the bed, holding hands. Gretchen was the first one to speak.  
  
"I know it isn't the same for you, but I just wanted to tell you that I haven't been in a serious relationship with anyone since you." She paused to take in the shock that appeared on Dawson's face. "You showed me what it was like to be in love, and to be loved back, for real. Once I'd had that, Dawson, I couldn't settle for anything less."  
  
Dawson sat in awkward silence for a few moments, before finally finding the words to say what he was feeling. "You're right, it hasn't been the same for me. There's really only been one woman since you, though, and that was Jen. There was that actress I was dating when I worked for Todd, but that was never really serious. Things felt right with Jen, when they were happening, like it was exactly what I needed at the time. My dad had just died, and I was looking for something to hold onto, something to anchor me in my world and point me in the right direction. That was what she did for me. But, no matter how right things felt with Jen at the time, when things changed, that rightness began to drift away. It's never been like that with my feelings for you. They haven't changed for thirteen years. It's always felt right."  
  
"Dawson, I."  
  
Dawson reached up and put a finger to her lips , and then caressed her cheek. "It was funny. A couple of weeks ago, I was going through some of my old high school stuff, looking for story ideas for the show, when I came across my senior yearbook. I turned to what you wrote and read it again, for the first time in several years. It was like I was reading it again for the first time. My heart beat fast, and my palms were sweating, and I had this strong sensee of emptiness in me when I finished it, knowing that you were gone. It was like I was standing on your porch that day, all over again. Then, when I saw you in the airport."  
  
This time, it was Gretchen who stopped Dawson. "I meant, and still mean every word I said in that yearbook, Dawson. And, even though I didn't need a month-long road trip to fall in love with you, I sure could use a lifelong one."  
  
With that, Gretchen leaned over to Dawson and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her. Dawson did the same, and they just lay there, holding each other until they fell asleep.  
  
*************** A.N. Sorry there's been so long between updates and that this one is so short, but I've just started a new job, and I've been working on a piece of original fiction for a class I'm taking this fall, and possibly a novel for the future. Bear with me for a few more days, and you'll get your conclusion. 


	8. Bonding Moments

The sun was just peeking over the windowsill of his bedroom when Dawson's eyes opened. He looked down to find Gretchen's head resting on his chest, her arm across him. Then, he remembered what had happened the night before, the things they had said and the kisses they'd shared. For a brief moment when he opened his eyes, he had been afraid it had all been a dream, but now.  
  
"Good morning, Beautiful," he said to Gretchen as she stirred and looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you, you too," She pulled herself up and gave him a light kiss.  
  
"Some night we had last nigh, huh?" Dawson pulled Gretchen closer to him and wrapped both his arms around her.  
  
"I think it would be fair to say that." She did the same to him. "I'm just glad it's all still real this morning."  
  
A large smile spread across Dawson's face and he kissed her on the forehead. "Me too."  
  
"Do you smell that?" Gretchen sat up in the bed.  
  
Dawson raised his head and inhaled deeply. The faint smell of smoke was seeping in from the hallway. They both got up and ran downstairs, where they found Gayle and Tom kissing each other while French toast burned on the stove. When they realized that Dawson and Gretchen were standing in the kitchen doorway, they returned to what they had apparently been doing before their passions got the better of them.  
  
"Good morning, you two," Gayle greeted them as she began searching for the maple syrup and powdered sugar in the cabinet. "I see you didn't get a chance to change out of your clothes again."  
  
Dawson and Gretchen looked at each other, and shared a suppressed chuckle. For the second night in a row, they had managed to fall asleep in their street clothes, but this time they didn't have the excuse of watching episodes of The Creek.  
  
Gayle continued, "And, I noticed Gretchen's bed wasn't slept in, again. Anything you all want to tell me?"  
  
"It was nothing, Mom, we jut fell asleep talking." Dawson walked over to help her find whatever it was that she was now looking for. Gretchen followed his lead and began setting the table.  
  
"I see." Gayle replied, letting her voice trail off at the end. Soon, she and Dawson had managed to find all the various syrups and toppings for the French toast, and joined Gretchen who was already setting at the table.  
  
"So, did you all have fun with Lilly last night?" Tom asked, as he took the last slice of French toast from the skillet and then set the plate down on the table.  
  
"Yeah, we did," responded Gretchen. "Where is the little princess, anyway?"  
  
"She's probably still in bed. As late as the three of you were out last night, we figured we'd let her sleep in a little. She can have some cereal later, or I might fix her some French toast of her own," Gayle answered, looking at the clock across the room. "Besides, it's just a little after seven in the morning. What are you two doing up so early?"  
  
Dawson and Gretchen shared a sideways glance. Dawson spoke, "We wanted to get a head start on the day. I figured I'd give Pace a call and see if he wanted to go do some male bonding before he enters into servitude on Saturday.  
  
Gretchen continued, "And I figured I'd take Joey shopping for her wedding gift, seeing as I have no idea what to get her."  
  
Dawson was slightly upset that his "servitude" comment hadn't elicited some type of response from someone, but decided it wasn't worth pursuing. Instead, he decided to ask his mother and Tom something, "Do you all have plans tonight?"  
  
"Nothing solid. Why, did you have something in mind?" Gayle answered, a curious look beginning to spread across her face.  
  
"I just figured I'd try my hand ad supper tonight, if that's ok with you two." Dawson added, taken a few moments to gauge the looks on everyone's faces, including Gretchen. "I've actually learned my way around a kitchen since I've been living in California.by myself."  
  
Everyone laughed at this, and they set about eating their breakfast. Again, small talk filled the time until Lilly finally joined them. Dawson and Gretchen took this as an opportunity to make their exit and went back upstairs to clean up and change clothes before calling Pacey and Joey. Luckily, they were both free for a little while this morning. Pacey had an appointment with the caterer at 12:30 pm, and Joey had to meet with the florist at 1:00 pm, but other than that their day was free. They all decided to meet at the Ice House at 10:00 am before heading off on their daily missions.  
  
They all grabbed a drink together at the Ice House before heading out, Dawson and Pacey headed for the Marina, and Gretchen and Joey headed downtown to the shops. Dawson decided to rent a boat for him and Pacey for a few hours, and Gretchen quickly began to bombard Joey with questions about what she wanted for a wedding present. About an hour later, Dawson and Pacey were out on the water.  
  
"So, Dawson, you and Gretchen both looked a little different this morning," said Pacey, as he and Dawson sat on the boat. "Anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"Things are a little different than they were yesterday." Dawson paused. "I told her how I feel about her."  
  
"And."  
  
"She told me that she pretty much feels the same way." Dawson helped Pacey tighten the sail, as they felt themselves slowing down from a lack of wind. After they got done, Dawson continued. "It's incredible, man, after all these years, all the things that have changed, and we end up in the same place, at the same time, both looking for someone to share our lives with."  
  
"Fate, she's a weird, fickle mistress," replied Pacey, smiling at Dawson. "So what are your plans? Or, do you have any?"  
  
"I'm not totally sure, I mean, we've known each other for years, loved each other, granted, from afar, for almost eight years. I don't wan to waste anymore time." Dawson looked down at his feet.  
  
"Are you saying that you want to marry my sister?" There was a bit of shock in Pacey's voice.  
  
"You asked Joey to marry you two months after you got back together," Dawson replied.  
  
"Yeah, two months, not two days."  
  
"Pace, have I ever done anything like I was expected to?"  
  
Pacey sat in silent thought for a few moments, "No, I don't suppose you have."  
  
"It's just, I've had enough loss in my life to last me two lifetimes. First, it was Mr. Brooks, then came Gretchen, followed by my dad, and then Joey, and last year, it was Jen, the first woman I ever made love to. Luckily, I've gotten another chance with Gretchen. I know what I want, and I don't ever want to let it go." Dawson was now looking directly at Pacey.  
  
"So, are you asking my permission?" Pacey smiled at him, again.  
  
"Yeah, Pace, this time, I think I am." He smiled back.  
  
"Well, after that speech, you've got it." He reached over to Dawson and gave him a one-armed hug, before continuing. "We better head for the yacht club, I've got to meet with that caterer."  
  
At around the same time the men were starting their conversation on the boat, Gretchen and Joey were at a clothing store, looking at lingerie. Gretchen had finally stopped asking Joey what she wanted when Joey drug her into this shop and headed immediately for this section. Now, they were both just perusing, Gretchen humming softly to herself.  
  
"What is with you today, you're acting like you just." Joey stopped herself, as Gretchen turned to face her. "You and Dawson didn't.did you?"  
  
Gretchen smiled broadly before responding, letting the thought stew with Joey for a while. "No, we didn't sleep together; well, we slept together, but we didn't 'sleep together'"  
  
"Well, then what's got you so happy?" They were now holding a conversation over the top of the clothes rack.  
  
"We talked, about a lot of things." Gretchen paused, to give Joey a chance to say something.  
  
"And." was all that Joey could manage.  
  
"I told him how I feel about him, and he told me that he still loved me too. We went for a walk, and it was almost like we'd never broken up, and that the past, nearly, eight years had all been just one bad dream after another."  
  
Joey simply stared at Gretchen, giving up on the lingerie entirely. "What brought all this about?"  
  
"I don't know what it was for him, but for me it was something that happened earlier, when we were out with Lilly. A waitress at the diner thought that she was our daughter, and that got me to thinking a little bit. I remembered how, when I saw him at LAX, all those strange feelings came back in the pit of my stomach. I remembered how much I loved him, and last night, I realized that I still did." Gretchen was still mindlessly flipping through the rack. She took a piece off of it and tossed it to Joey. They both walked over to a changing room and continued talking through the door.  
  
"What does this mean? I mean, are you guys back together?" Joey said, while unbuttoning her jeans.  
  
"I'd definitely have to say yes. But, there's just something."  
  
"You want more?"  
  
"I think so. I mean, Joe, I'm almost thirty years old. The only decent man I've ever loved is still in love with me after nearly eight years apart from each other. I'd be an idiot if I didn't want more."  
  
"So, you're telling me, that if Dawson proposed to you tomorrow, you'd say yes?"  
  
Gretchen didn't respond for a few moments. Finally, she spoke, "Yeah, I think I would."  
  
"Gretchen, if what you're telling me about what you and Dawson said to each other last night, and if he even remotely feels the same way as you do, then I think he might just be crazy enough to ask you." 


End file.
